Wagons, including folding wagons, are well known in the art. While such wagons according to the prior art provide a number of advantages, they nevertheless have certain limitations, including often having complex, heavy and expensive frames. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.